With continuous development of communications network technologies, currently, a business support system (BSS) has developed gradually from an internal network to the Internet. The BSS is a service operation and management platform provided by a telecommunications service operations system, for example, systems such as charging, settlement, accounting, customer service, and business. When a user performs a service operation on a client, a service request is sent to each BSS in an internal network by using the Internet. When the BSS receives a service request from an external network, because the BSS involves a large amount of private sensitive information of customers, in view of security, the client needs to communicate with a service server side by using a standard security protocol, for example, the Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) protocol.
In a BSS service system networking solution in some approaches, generally, a security certificate is separately published to a client by using each BSS in the internal network, the client encrypts the service request according to the security certificate. If a client needs to use services provided by multiple BSS's in the internal network, the client needs to import multiple security certificates and select different certificates according to different services to encrypt the service request, so as to ensure security of communication between the client and the service server side.
Because each BSS needs to externally publish a security certificate and perform security verification, for a BSS with heavy access traffic and a high performance requirement, to avoid response timeout and meet the performance requirement, a capacity of a device needs to be expanded, increasing networking costs. In addition, because of division of service fields of the BSS itself, each service system server side needs to publish a certificate, leading to difficulty in maintenance, and also increasing workload of reconstruction and maintenance of the client.